A Change Of Events ReWrite
by XxXBlackPhoenixXxX
Summary: Set in 'Bakugan New Vestroia' X It's hard for peopls to understand what they haven't experienced themselves X Shun get's turned into a Bakugan X slight ShunxOC and MiraxBaron X Re-Write X I don't own BBB  UP FOR ADOPTION! info in new chapter.
1. Chapter I

_Yes I know I suck but after finishing the climax I figured the beginning of the story needed to reflect the end. So I re wrote the whole thing. Loads of stuff is the same but I find it a whole lot more explicit and descriptive then the first version. I also found that I sucked at first person POV's and got rid of it all. GAAH, I'm such a fail! Though, if you do read both, could you tell me witch one is better, the first version or the second? _

_Enjoy…_

**aCoE; Re-Write**

_Chapter I_

The green forest was passing by Shun in a blur. Birds jumped out of the trees as he passed. He was so high up the animals on the forest floor couldn't hear him, and they went along, not even noticing a human presence high up in their habitat.

It was very late in the day. The sky was starting to turn orange and purple, making the impression of beautiful water colors, delicately placed on a canvas. Just for people to pass it by, to go along with their lives, never to pause and see the wonders of nature.

Shun was not one of those people. He was introduced to the beauties of the world by his grandfather. Though the man was harsh and stubborn, he still knew how to appreciate the world around him. It probably came from having to fight to gain his living, his fame.

Shun was told to go and explore the forest, to spend the night. He was fourteen and mature enough, a lot more mature then a lot of other teens his age, to do so, and for that his grandfather was proud.

Shun made his way to the top of a tree, ignoring the harsh cold of early march, the wind bighting the uncovered skin of his face, as he scaled higher and higher. It was a good thing he wasn't scared of heights because he must have been sixty feet in the air. Any normal person would be mortified at the fall, but Shun was far from normal, he was a ninja, he could survive that kind of jump easily.

The tree Shun was climbing had a sturdy branch near the top. It served as Shun's perch for the evening. From there he could see the west side of the forest. The trees seamed to go on and on, as if it were an endless world of pure nature, as if this peacefulness went on for ever, witch it most certainly did not.

The sun had already partially disappeared behind the tall green trees, giving the forest in front in a slight glow, adding an even more mystical look to it.

Shun wished he could take a picture, to try and capture the moment. However, he acknowledged the fact that nothing could represent the scene and do it justice, not a picture, or a painting and certainly not words. One would need to see the miraculous event for them to understand its beauty. Sadly, no one would get a chance, it was near impossible for the rest of the public to ever come up this high, from this point of view. Shun felt very privileged to be able to witness it himself.

After the sun had fully set and the unearthly glow had left, Shun reluctantly got up from his perch and shook his feet, witch had fallen asleep. He couldn't sleep so high up in the tree; he risked falling and in his groggy state, hitting a branch on the way down. So, he descended, but instead of simply jumping all the way down, he went down slower than usual, to savor the sounds of the luscious wildlife. He could hear all the night time activity around him, caused by the nocturnal animals of the forest.

About mid way down, Shun saw a slightly deformed pine tree. It had a branch that was thicker then the others, and it sprouted at more of an angle, it would be a perfect place to spend the night, it was still high up, but the grove between the branch and the tree was deep enough so he would have a hard time falling out in his sleep.

The only problem was that it was about twenty yards away.

Somewhere, an owl hoed, as if in warning. Tough, it wasn't interpreted that way. Shun mentally made a path though the trees in between him and his objective, analyzing the best rout to the shelter. It would take a few simple jumps to complete his goal, a few short jumps and one bigger one from the last tree to the deformed pine.

He got a good leverage on the first jump, making it all the way to the first tree and then swinging to the next, landing perfectly with both feet on a branch and a hand on another to steady himself. He made fast pace though the next few jumps and stopped before the last, bigger one. He got a good push off, flying steadily though the air. The moon shone above him, brightening his view of his goal. He prepared to land about mid way, but, to the dismay of many surrounding animals, there was a bright light, and Shun barely had enough time to realize what was happening before he was sucked into the portal, leaving behind the beautiful forest and a grandfather that would surely be disappointed in him when he was found missing (I know, it's a oxymoron, but it works.)

(You won't believe it, the first time I wrote that ↑, it was 362 words long, now its 821. If you put them digits together it makes for my average chapter. I think I'll compare each scene that repeats just to show you.)

XxX

The desert in witch Shun now found himself was void, empty. There was nothing but rocks and dirt. The complete opposite of the healthy forest he disappeared from. There was nothing for miles around. The only thing that stayed the same about his surroundings was the cold temperature, the fierce wind, and that the dark sky loomed overhead, though this sky was very different then the other one over the forest. Their were big orbs all around, all in different colors that shone brightly against the blackness of space, some striking a resemblance to the bleu portal Shun was just shot out of. If he were told the orbs were giant concentrations of energy, Shun wouldn't have trouble believing it.

It was obvious that he no longer found himself on earth; the sky was no aurora borealis after all. This place seamed familiar to Shun in some way, and he come up with two possibilities; either he had fallen asleep and dreamt it all, the less probable, or he was on New Vestroia, the more probable.

There were still problems, if he were on New Vestroia, then how did he get there, the portal had to come from somewhere. Another was that there weren't any Bakugan. With all the bear ground around Shun aspect to see at least a few Subterra Bakugan, but his surroundings showed no sign of any life form other then himself.

There wasn't anything Shun could do to answer his questions in the dark so he settled himself on a cluster of rocks a few meters away. It probably wasn't as good as that deformed pine tree, but it was better then sleeping in the flat dirt. Shun made himself comfortable and started to meditate.

XxX

When Shun came to, the sun had risen and it now illuminated the desert, revealing the dull dead ground beneath Shun's feet.

He now took the time to look around properly, and, thanks to the sun, he now knew the approximate time and witch way was north. There was nothing east, nothing south, and nothing west, but thankfully, there was a feint shadow of something in the distance to the north. It could have been a mountain, another forest, or a large building. Shun didn't know much about mirages, but the feint shadow was the only thing Shun had to go by. And so, he walked.

After what felt like a few miles, the shadow could be made out to be another forest, this one more tropical then the last.

It had strange, colorful plants that Shun couldn't identify. There were strange flowers colored a violent yellow with green polka-dots, on the ground and spheres the size of beach balls, colored rouge, hanging from the trees, witch were also oddly shaped.

By mid day, Shun was in the forest, walking on the ground because he didn't trust the plants or trees not to be poisonous to humans.

There was a noise ahead of him, it sounded like talking. Shun crept behind a purple and bleu bush and got a better view of who it was. There were three Bakugan huddled together, close to a stream. They were whispering in hushed tones, but Shun could hear every word.

"Those retched Vestals!" one said.

"What if that thing comes back for us?" Another asked.

"I wish master Preyas were here to save us." Said the last.

"Come know Lumitraid, Preyas was a fake, you saw how easily he was sucked up by that thing." Said the first, Lumitraid, looked taken back.

"Don't be so harsh Snapinoid; Preyas was a very strong warrior."

Snapinoid countered; "Your one to talk Splight, you were screaming the entire time, your both fakes!"

Splight looked angry with Snapinoid so Shun decided to intervene before things got messy. He stood up from behind the bush and cleared his throat. The Bakugan scattered, flying into the bushes in their fright. Shun sighed, he could tell they didn't go very far, natural curiosity he supposed, so he decided to lure them out;

"What would Preyas think of you hiding in fear?"

His plan worked, Lumitraid came out of her hiding spot.

"You know master Preyas?" She asked.

Shun nodded, "Does he still hang around with Angelo and Diablo?"

Lumitraid was about to answer but Snapinoid interrupted her; "Who are you? You aren't a Vestal are you? 'Cus if you are…"

Splight cut him off this time; "Of course not you buffoon, he is a human."

"Why you little…"

It was Shun's turn to cut someone off; "I'm Shun Kazami and Splight is right, I'm human…."

Lumitraid gasped at Shun's name.

"…But would you mind telling me who the Vestals are?"

The Bakugan had stopped their bickering.

"They're the invaders oh great battle brawler." Said the Splight.

Shun raised an eye brow; "The invaders?"

Snapinoid answered, he felt sorry for threatening a savior of Vestroia "Yes. They invaded some time ago; they're sucking up all the Bakugan with their big flying ship."

"Yeah," Agreed the Lumitraid, "They took master Preyas!"

There was a loud noise that sounded a lot like a rocket engine, the trees were blown away by a sudden gust of wind, and from above the treetops came an aircraft that looked like it could carry all of Bay City. There were three yellow beams that came down from the center of the air ship. They seamed to be moving around randomly, each beam sucking up more and more Bakugan. A beam came over to the stream and the tree Bakugan before Shun started to unwillingly float up to the Ship. Shun snatched them out of the air and put them in a strange hollow log that was lying on the ground.

"Don't move." He said to them.

Shun moved as fast as he could up the trees to the air ship, anything that took the Bakugan against their will was bad in his book.

From the top of the tree, Shun made an amazing leap to the bottom wing of the ship. The wind was threatening to throw him off, but the threat was so minor impaired to the large aircraft that it went unnoticed. Shun knew next to nothing about airships, so he did the only thing he could think off, he made his way to the back of the ship and to the engines. They were blazing like the rockets they are, giving off a smell that resembled a mixture of burning plastic and Dan's gym socks.

There was a lose panel over one of the rockets, the end was turned up and it was easy for Shun to get it off and access the confusing wires and metal. Shun had no clue what any of it meant but grabbed a lone kunai from his pocket and cut all of the wires he could see. His luck followed though when the engine instantly shorted out and stopped.

The rest of the engines were still working but the ship made a fast descent into the forest. Shun jumped down safely to the forest floor before the ship took out a couple dozen tree on its way down. The engine then blew up and caused a chain reaction with the other engines, making a huge explosion that sent shock waves all around and lit some of the trees on fire. The ship 'landed' and the dust from the explosion cleared out with the wind, the entire backside of the ship was blown clean off and the debris was raining from the sky.

From where Shun was standing, he could see the inside of the ship. There was a hoard of Bakugan making their escape around all the confused people trying to keep them detained. Shun assumed that these people were the Vestals, the invaders as Splight put them.

Shun was carefully hidden in the bushes, but failed to notice the team of Vestal officers come up behind him. They had escaped on an evacuation of the ship. They located Shun with a bit of heat seeking technology.

"You are under arrest for destruction of property!" the head officer yelled in a strong voice, "Come out of the bushes with your hands where I can see them!"

Shun turned around and raised his eyebrows. He swept the officers with a glance, considering his options.

"Hey, did you hear me…?" Asked the officer again. Shun crouched down and was gone in the blink of an eye. The officers stared blankly at the spot he just vacated.

"Hey, where did he go?"

There was a soft 'pat' from behind them, a 'pat' that comes from someone landing on the bare ground. The officers all spun around and got to their knees at the same time. Their stun guns fired of at random times and three had the lucky chance to hit Shun. The blasts sent him into a gooey tree, but before the officers could get another shot in, Shun disappeared over the purple plants.

"Follow him!" Commanded the head officer. The group rushed into the forest as fast as they could. Normally, they wouldn't be nearly as fast as Shun, but for some reason, Shun felt really slow at the moment.

The officers shot at anything that moved, witch was, more often then not, at Shun. He was hit three more times and though that slowed him down, he never stopped. He got even more disoriented with every step until finally; he was hit in the back one last time with a stun gun. With that, he was out cold.

(Wow! That one went from 807 to 1'590, that's almost double. Chapter I went from 1'226 words total to 2'620! Go me!)

_XxX_

_Sorry again for the inconvenience of re-writing my story and I still need to update my other story too, don't worry, I'll do it soon._

_The next chapter is already half written, it'll be up soon too._

_XxXBlackPhoenixXxX_


	2. Chapter II

_Hey, long time no see…yeah…_

_Never fear, I have the whole story mapped out, beginning to gracious end and if I ever am so lazy as to abandon the story, I'll post the plot for you guys. Oh, and a few changes to this chapter that will turn up again in the major plot._

_Enjoy…_

_Chapter II_

Jackie Wheeler was a single mom, and she thought she was doing quite well at it; she had a good job that more then supported her and her daughter, she was around to be with Katie most of the time, and she taught Katie everything she knew about auto and aero mechanics. Despite all of this, she still felt something missing. Jackie knew it wasn't a husband, Kevin died three years ago and she wasn't ready to get a knew boyfriend any time soon, and she knew it wasn't that she didn't like her job, she loved working to make knew designs for transportation and helping Vestal society evolve, But something was still missing, something important that seamed right in front of her face yet she couldn't figure out what it was.

She pondered this as she made her way to her garage at 7:30 in the morning to go to work. As accepted, her daughter Katie was already inside getting ready to go to school on her Typhoon, her green and black motorcycle that Katie built herself for her fourteenth birthday. It looked shiny and new even if it was really well used, Katie took care of that thing as if her life depended on it, and Jackie even added a few tricks to it to show how proud she was of her daughter.

"See yeah Mom!" said Katie before she put on her black and green helmet and rode off through the open garage door. Jackie smiled to herself; Katie was just like her (Jackie) when she was younger. Jackie got into her hover car, backed out of the garage, closed the door, and drove to work.

Jackie's building was near the center of Beta City; there she worked with her many coworkers night and day to improve the Brawl Bikes, a new system that combined the gauntlet technology and a motorcycle. Jackie was the one who invented the system and was head of the project, but she was also in charge of the design and production of all the transportation units, the aircrafts, the hover cars, the boats, the submarines and the motorbikes, so it was no surprise when she got a call form Professor Clay.

Jackie's Holographic Communication Device (HCD) went off as soon as she entered her department, and she accepted the message without hesitation. A miniature Professor Clay appeared.

"." He greeted.

"Professor Clay." She said with a smile.

He cleared his throat. "We have been experiencing some troubles with your Vester's Destroyer unit." He stated without giving away his emotions.

"What's wrong with it?" Asked Jackie slightly unsurprised, she worked for Professor Clay after all, "Was it to slow? Or was its capacity not large enough? I could expand the storage near the…"

XxX

Professor Clay cut her off, "No, that's not it. It's that a fourteen year old boy was able to break one of the engines from the outside and cause it to crash!" The esteemed Professor was enraged at the ridicule; he had lost months worth of Bakugan and one of the most feared ships in the entire galaxy, what shame.

"FIX IT!" he finished, the hologram of Ms. Wheeler jumped at his sudden out burst, she uttered a quick 'I'll get right on it' and Prof. Clay was left alone in the hall. (See what I did there?)

He made his was to his special lab and to his newest experiment, turning through the indistinguishable halls that made up the labyrinth that was his work space. He navigated the corridors and arrived at the large door that concealed one of the bigger rooms in the building. He unlocked the door with his pass card and it slid out of the way, allowing him access. Once he was in the large room, the lights automatically turned on and gave him a good view of his subject, an early teen floating in a state of suspended animation in the center of the large glass case that contained him.

Prof. Clay went through a few routine preparations, almost shaking with excitement. His knew invention was sure to revolutionize creation. What he was doing was beyond mutation, it was completely changing something into something else.

The door he came through opened again and in came Prof. Clay's two children. Keith was the sixteen year old boy. He had his father's hair color along with his ambition and judgment. His sister Mira was the fourteen year old girl. She stood next to him and she had her mother's hair as well as her liking of tight fitting clothes.

"You called for us father." Said Mira, it was a statement, not a question. She wanted and explanation without showing the ignorance of asking.

"Yes Mira," Said Prof. Clay "I wanted you both to see my latest experiment." He gestured to the boy in the tank with his head.

Mira's eyes widened a fraction in worry, but it went un-noticed by her family.

"This is the boy who destroyed the Vester's Destroyer." Said her father (Is that a pun? I think it's a pun…).

Keith's interest spiked, "Isn't he the one that the stun guns didn't work on?" he asked his father. Keith eyed the boy in the tank with a slight respect.

"Why yes," Professor Clay said dramatically, "I believe he was hit about six or seven times and was still running. It was actually the poisonous sap of the Dieanox Tree that stopped him." Keith and Mira were impressed; they saw people who were hit with only one blast from a stun gun left in a spasm on the floor.

"As you may know," Their father continued, "I have managed to convert the energy that emits from Bakugan into radiation. This radiation is much like the blasts from the stun guns. I am going to submit the subject with the radiation and see what will happen. Though, I am confident that it will affect him greatly."

Mira's worry rose, she has seen what Bakugan energy could do to other Bakugan, surely the radiation would hurt a Vestal. She turned to her father to voice her thoughts but was interrupted by the door opening again. In came a white haired teen dressed in black and purple, his eyes showed insanity and his tongue, witch was hanging off his chin, looked like it could touch his forehead if he wanted it to.

"Shadow, what are you doing here?" asked Prof. Clay to the teen. Shadow laughed and in a slightly teasing voice, he said, "I heard about your new experiment Prof." He winked, then continued, "I wanted to watch!" Shadow then started laughing hysterically.

Professor Clay looked skeptical at Shadow's words but allowed the mentally unstable albino to stay. Mira grabbed he chance to question her father's motives.

"Father," She began, the professor's gaze turned from staring at Shadow as his ADHD caused him to juggle his numerous Bakugan, "won't the radiations effects hurt this Vestal?" Mira tried to hide the concern in her voice, if Prof. Clay noticed it, it was ignored.

Professor Clay looked tiredly at his daughter and said, "Mira, I would never do this to a Vestal," he gestured to the boy in the tank, "this" he continued "is a human."

The three teens raised their eyebrows and dropped their jaws; Shadow gave out a long 'Whaaaaaaaaaaaatttt?' and let his Bakugan fall to the floor.

Prof. Clay sighed, his patience thinning; "You heard me, he's human."

Mira looked closely at the boy in the tank; he floated motionless, oblivious to the conversation being held between the other occupants of the room. He had jet black hair that reached his shoulders and an angular face with high cheek bones. Mira could easily see his lean form beneath his tight muscle shirt and pants (not that she was staring, he he….). The only humans that were ever known to Vestals were the Bakugan Battle Brawlers, six young teens that saved Vestroia from corrupting. This human looked like he was young enough to be one of the Brawlers, and to Mira; he looked a lot like one of Baron's action figures, the one that wore purple (Yes, Baron has Brawler action figures, don't you?). Mira then came to the realization that the human was probably a Brawler, and that he was arrested for saving something he cared for, something that must have been worth the trouble of taking down an air ship as vast as the Vester's Destroyer, and that something was the Bakugan.

"Wouldn't the radiation hurt a human too?" asked Mira, deciding to save her suspicions to herself.

"It's possible," her father pondered for a moment, "but that doesn't matter, this is his punishment for destroying my airship."

Mira's eyes widened, "But father, this is wrong!" Who was he to judge the boy's punishment?

Professor Clay's eyes narrowed, he opened his mouth to respond but his son, who was listening to the exchange carefully while examining the holographic panel that displayed the boy's vitals, answered for him. "It's a small price for science." He said plainly, Keith turned to leave the room.

Mira was shocked, "Keith, you seriously aren't okay with this are you?"

Keith paused at the door; he spoke to his father, "Tell me what happens later." And with that, he left.

Mira couldn't believe it. She thought she knew her brother. They weren't that close but she would have probably known if he was this selfish. All the times he helped her with her brawling, with the homework she didn't understand, helping her get over there mom's death, what was the point of it all if he just abandoned her know?

Mira turned back to the boy in the tank. He didn't deserve this, and the Bakugan deserved to be free. If the stories were true, the Bakugan were intelligent beings. Vestals were invading their world, no, their home. She made a silent vow to help the boy escape his 'punishment' for something he thought was right.

Prof. Clay was hunched over a holographic screen, pushing numerous buttons and assumingly preparing the experiment. After days of preparation, the start sequence was but one push away. Mira, though not as good with technology as the rest of her family, didn't miss the larger button her father was about to push labeled 'START'.

"FATHER NO!" she cried, Prof. Clay paused, and Mira took the chance to lunge towards him. She almost knocked the older man out of the way before Shadow, who was oddly silent and almost forgotten, jumped out of his crouched position on the floor and grabbed Mira around the waist.

Shadow cackled, "The little lamb is disobeying her shepherded." He laughed at his own joke.

"And the mental patient has proven himself useful." Replied Prof. Clay, "Keep her still." he finished in a monotone. Without leaving Mira any time to protest further, he pushed the big red button.

A multi colored aura surrounded the tank from about a foot away, slowly closing in on the boy, bypassing the tank itself. Once the aura came in contact with him, it seeped inside him and he started shaking. It was almost to agonizing for Mira to watch, but she forced herself to witness what her failure had caused. The aura somehow incased the boy from the inside, he looked like a shaking rainbow in a blob like form. The array of colors slowly faded, leaving a depressing gray in its wake.

Professor Clay was staring in awe at the gray blob, watching as it gained a slight green hue. 'It's a good thing I set up a camera.' he thought as the blob re-took the form of the boy. Though, his silhouette showed a few slight differences, there was a massive pair of wings that sprouted from his upper back that could be resembled those of a Preyas Diablo and a pointed prehensile tail that hung from the base of his spine lifelessly. The gray/green faded leaving more defined colors in its place. His hair was now inky black and his clothes changed to darker colors with small ascents of green here and there (You pick the style, I don't care to explain it, just no shoes, 'cuz I like it that way.), his wings and tail were revealed to be gray/black with green at the tips, and his nails had lengthened to form lethal looking claws. His skin had stayed the depressing gray color and tied up with his motionless body, he looked more like a stone statue witch at this moment, he was more alike then a living being.

One of the holographic screens beeped, Professor Clay was at its side immediately. He studied it briefly before he cursed and pushed a smaller blue button. An electric charge sprung from the bottom and top of the tank, striking the boy in the middle. He let out a sharp spasm, and even uneducated Mira knew enough to know what had just transpired, she wailed for the boy's life, and noticed that she had a few drops of tears leaking from her eyes.

The electricity stopped. Professor Clay looked back to the holographic monitor that displayed the boy's vitals. He then through his hands up and cheered in a very unprofessional manor;

"I have succeeded!" He exclaimed, "I have changed this mere boy into a Bakugan!" he yelled while looking at another holographic screen. He clicked a few buttons and the boy -turned Bakugan- retracted into a spherical form and dropped to the centre of the tank, one of the sides of said tank broke off from the others and angled down to form a slope that lead from the ground to the tank.

Professor Clay was quick to walk up that ramp. He grabbed the spherical Bakugan and hurried back down to his work station. Next to the holographic panels was a Bakugan scanner, a cylindrical device that stood three and a half feet of the ground. He placed the new Bakugan into the small slot at the top of the scanner and turned back to the holographic panels.

"This is astounding!" He exclaimed ecstatically, "I have not only created a Bakugan, I have created a double attributed Bakugan! He's both Ventus _and_ Darkus!"

Shadow released Mira and hopped over to the professor. "Ou, ou," he exclaimed, "Can I test him? I promise not to break him! What's his name anyway?"

Professor Clay sighed; this must have been terribly trying for him, dealing with Shadow. "Fine, I suppose that would be best. Just let me finish brainwashing him." He pressed a few more buttons and a loading bar appeared on the screen, filling up at a steady pace. "And its name is Shun."

Mira was sure she herd that name before, and this finding gave her the determination to a least save the boy from Shadow's nasty claws. As Prof. Clay was about to hand the BakuBoy to Shadow, she took the opportunity the quickly grab the Bakugan form her father's hand. He and Shadow both reacted differently as she bolted to the door, Professor Clay gave out a surprised cry and called her name, but Shadow started flat out laughing in an over accentuated way, as if the whole concept of Mira running away with his knew Bakugan was the most amusing thing he saw all week.

Mira didn't look back as she ran through the door and out of the lab. She dodged around guards as she made her way to the back entrance of the building, out into the parking lot and to her yellow and white motorbike. She hopped on and stepped on the gas. Speeding off with the BakuBoy Shun clutched in her hand.

_XxX_

_HA! Finished!_

_Just a few foot notes before I let you go._

_That chapter went from 1,417 words to 2,619 words! Go me! –Does Dance- Please compare this to the older version and tell me what you think._

_For some reason that is beyond my knowledge, on the days of the 6__th__ and 16__th__ of May there was a out standing jump in the hits to the first version of this story, it went from 8 to 59 to 29 and from 3 to 28 to 8. the hits were American and I'm Canadian so I don't know if they were like national read fan fiction days or something but someone please tell me._

_Remember the last chapter of the last version of this story? The one with the adverb 'game'? What did you guys think of that? I'm conflicted because it was kinda funny but kinda corny too I guess. You tell me._

_I heart Shadow! ^o^ ! Srry, I had to add that…_

_XxXBlackPhoenixXxX_


	3. Adoption

_Uh hey… if you haven't noticed yet, I decided not to just post the plot if I gave up but to put it up for adoption, I've moved on from BBB and Shun (Mainly cuz the new season totally killed his character! [ I haven't even bothered to watch the thing), I've grown older and my preferences have changed._

_So, if you want to adopt this fic, PM me, if I get more then one offer, I'll pick who I think will give you guys a better story. If your chosen, and if you want it, I'll sent you everything I have on the story (Plot line, Shun's Bakugan abilities, etc…), heck, if you ask I'll even beta it for you (When I figure out how -_-'), but story would be your jurisdiction and I wont comment unless asked._

_Adoption offer ends on Saturday, and if no one adopts, I'll go with my original plan and post what's left of the plot._

'_Til then,_

_XxXBlackPhoenixXxX_


	4. Adoption 2

_Ok, one person wants to adopt, Smily22, I have a few words for him/her, I can't contact you with just a sign, you need to PM me. You reviewed anonymously so I can't tell if you have an account to PM you, and if you don't have an account, then you can't very well adopt the story now can you? I'm giving you, and anyone else who wants to adopt till Friday to PM me then all bets are off._

_XxXBlackPhoenixXxX_


	5. Notice

This fic has been officially signed over to sweetdreamsaremadeofthis aka Smiley22.


End file.
